


Not What They Seem To Be

by SpaceAlienBoy



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Agender Frisk, Bad Puns, Bara Sans, Chara Being An Asshole, Chara Has Their Own Body, Chara hates sans, Frisk Uses Sign Language, Frisk is a Sweetheart, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, Nonbinary Chara and Frisk, Other, Pacifist Frisk, Protective Sans, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader and Chara are related, Reader-Insert, Sans Remembers Resets, Scientist W. D. Gaster, Selectively Mute Frisk, Slow Build, Slow Burn, The Void, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Violence, W. D. Gaster Being An Asshole, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?, what is a plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 05:11:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13206669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceAlienBoy/pseuds/SpaceAlienBoy
Summary: There's a small secret Chara and Frisk have never mentioned before. Frisk never even knew about it till Chara had taken over their body and caused a reset and genocide run. Both refused to speak about it - Frisk more scared to even mention it than Chara; Chara was just being an asshole when they refused to mention the secret. At least, until Frisk finally broke the barrier. It caused Sans more pain and triggers when Chara finally came clean - Flowey was even scared of it.But... what's the secret?





	Not What They Seem To Be

**Author's Note:**

> So, I just randomly came up with this and thought it was a good idea. Don't bash on me because it's not any good - I know.

**_"Took you long enough..."_** The male voice hissed from the darkness of the void, coming in from all directions. Chara couldn't see where he was.

They balled their hands at their sides and barked back,  ** _"Tell that to Frisk! They reset at least five more times after they fucked up then took so fucking long to get Asgore to stop his shit fighting just to open the barrier - it failed and they reset a sixth time. We just hit the surface."_**

An audible sigh came from everywhere once again, then the voice was right beside Chara. They turned quickly, only to face darkness instead of the being.  ** _"...You can do it, right?"_**

 ** _"Yeah... I'll have to give you half of my soul. Yours was... it was lost but we'll try to find it."_** Chara's hands relaxed as their gaze returned to the ground.

 ** _"No need,"_** the boy replied,  ** _"All we'll need is to be together and alive; I'll be alright without my soul as long as I have yours."_**

Chara heard the smile in his voice and smiled too.  _ **"I guess."**_

Their hands lifted as the boy took them into his own hands. They could barely feel his touch as it just ghosted over them but they savored the feeling as it was not one they got to have often. Chara lifted their head to look at the boy although their gaze was met with vast emptiness instead of a face. A soft, very soft, pressure - as if mimicking a squeeze - wrapped around their hands.

 ** _"I'm just barely here, Chara. I wish for you to see me as I can see you but I don't have enough strength and determination won't do me any more good."_** His voice was soft, just barely within the reach of Chara's ears but they heard every word. 

Chara ground their teeth, breathing a bit heavily.  ** _"Just a bit longer, Y/n. Hold on just a bit longer and I'll have you out of here. I promise."_**

 ** _"I'm holding you to that promise,"_** he laughed quietly, moving forward and wrapping Chara in a hug. Once again, they could barely feel it but hugged back anyway.  _ **"Head back before you get trapped here again. You're worrying everyone."**_

Chara nodded before returning to their body a bit too fast and hard. Gasping for air, they lurched forward with a hand on their chest, a name slipping past their lips, eyes wide as they stared at the carpeted floor where a smaller pair of feet stood.  _Frisk..._ Chara regained their breath and looked up at the child. Their large brown eyes held tears - their cheeks stained with them and red - as they locked with Chara's red ones. A breath of relief fell past the child's lips as they leaped forward, latching onto Chara's neck and hugging them tightly. Slowly, Chara hugged them back.

Frisk wrenched their body out of Chara's arms and signed rapidly.  _'You were barely breathing and your skin turned pale, paler than it is, and your heartbeat slowed and your soul was dimming and you wouldn't respond and I thought you died, Red!'_

Red. Their nickname since Chara wasn't exactly an easy name to sign without going through every letter - Frisk decided to give everyone a nickname.

"I'm..." They paused, spacing out for a second as they stared at the ground in contemplation. "I'm alright... I'm not dead, Frisk."

Their eyes returned to Frisk's hurried, and frustrated, signing.  _'But you **almost** did, Red.'_ They stressed the word 'almost' while giving Chara a very stern look. Chara shook their head and moved to stand up, only to become dizzy and almost fall if Frisk weren't to have pushed them back onto the bed.

Chara glared at them, pressing their forefinger and thumb to their temple, raising their gaze to the doorway. Sans, Toriel, Undyne, Alphys, and Asgore stood there in silence although Toriel was first to break it as she finally stepped towards the two.

"Frisk was screaming your name and crying. Oh, stars, my child..." Her arms wrapped around Chara, instantly warming them as they latched onto her. "Your soul dimmed and your health depleted - we almost lost you. I tried to heal you but it just wouldn't work. Papyrus and Sans tried to help but you wouldn't respond. What happened?"

That's what he meant by worrying everyone and getting stuck there... If they had stayed any longer they would've lost their soul again and physically died. 

_Again._

Chara brushed it off and stood up - this time successful. "Nothing important."

Their eyes went wide as their soul was yanked from their chest, painfully, and they were thrown into the wall, a blue haze encasing their dark red soul and body. Sans' hand was encased in the same blue as a bluish-green flame burst from his left eye, his right one imitating the void. " **b u l l s h i t,** " he snarled.

Chara cried out in pain as their soul was squeezed, their blunt nails scratched at the wall, eyes closing tightly in pain. Just barely could they feel their health depleting even more than it was; they didn't even have to look at their stats.

"Sans!" Toriel shouted, stopping Sans' attack and catching Chara in midair.

They weakly clung to her, shaking as they just barely clung to life, breathing heavily. Their health wasn't all that high, to begin with when they were, technically, resurrected by Frisk and Flowey. The soulless flower refused the soul that was offered to him and instead gave it to Chara so they could pretty much live in an actual body again.

Sans stepped back, his left eye joining his right in mimicking the void, keeping his dark glare trained on the teen. Chara met his eye sockets, their eyes still wide in surprise but not fear. Their fear of Sans disappeared long ago when they fought him - the number of times they were killed made sure of that.

"Asshole," they breathed heavily, allowing Toriel to set them on the bed and begin to heal them. She said nothing but gave a stern glance at Chara.

Sans just shrugged, his white iris' coming back as he placed his hands in his jacket pockets. "you're still hiding something."

Chara let out a painful laugh, smirking as they admitted to the statement. "It's not like you'll be able to figure it out or understand anyway." They stuck their tongue out at the skeleton, returning their attention to Toriel.

Sans refused to reply as he turned on his heel and kicked everyone out of the room, closing the door behind him. Chara sighed in relief and glanced at Tori. Her face was molded into one of worry and confusion.

They pushed themselves onto the bed fully and began to get under the covers. "I think I'll sleep the rest off... I'll heal faster with sleep." It was a lie wrapped in the truth - they would heal faster through sleep but they weren't going to sleep the rest off.

Chara was lucky enough that Tori had bought it. She nodded and kissed their forehead. "Alright. Sleep tight, my child."

Once she left the room, Chara turned to lay on their side facing the wall. Not at all were they surprised to find Flowey glaring at them with such intensity they could feel it.

"You went back, didn't you?" He growled, "To the void? You went there again, didn't you?"

Chara shrugged, acting as if they were innocent. "There was no harm."

Flowey practically shrieked, "No harm?!" He kept his voice down to a level where the others couldn't hear him but still seemed to be yelling. "You almost got trapped there! Frisk was freaking out and to you, that's 'no harm'?!" His leaf arms raised like he was throwing his hands up in exaggeration, practically fuming.

"I didn't die, Flowey," They stated sternly, "I'm still alive and here."

Flowey huffed and crossed his arms. " _Good_. That would've been such a waste of a soul if you died."

Chara rolled their eyes. "Look, all I did was go back to talk to him and that was it. No harm was done."

The plant rolled his own eyes and sighed. "I can't stop you from doing this, can I?" He didn't wait for Chara's answer. "If you do go through with this just be safe."

"Aww, you care about me!"

"No, I don't! I just don't want you to waste that soul I gave up for you!"

"Yeah, whatever."

Flowey gave them a glare and disappeared. Chara was left with their own thoughts in dark room. Taking a large breath, they closed their eyes a relaxed, smiling when they felt his presence in the room.

_'We could do it now, get you back-'_

Softly, he interrupted, _'No. Not now. You need to sleep and regain strength and health. I can't risk losing you.'_

_'But I'm strong enough!'_

_'You aren't right now, Chara! You're drained and hurt. Sleep, heal, do all that. It'll happen soon and when you're not on the verge of dying. If we do it now, your health will deplete and kill us both. Splitting your soul isn't easy, Chara. We both know this...'_

Chara huffed, their lips pursed.  _'Fine. Tomorrow. Promise me tomorrow.'_

_'If your health is at its max and you have enough magic then yes.'_

They agreed and muttered a soft 'goodbye'. Once again, he was gone and Chara was left alone. Their eyes focused on the ceiling, arms now crossed behind their head. Tomorrow. 

"If I had something to eat, it would bring my health up even faster than sleep," they grumbled, shifting so their arms were under the covers and they were facing the wall again.

All they had to do was fall asleep and tomorrow would come faster.

.

.

.

.

.

.

It was easier said than done. Chara groaned as they opened their eyes and sat up, pulling up their stats.

**"Chara"**

**LV. 4  
HP 10/32**

**AT 16      EXP: 58  
**

**DF 10      NEXT: 12**

**WEAPON: N/A  
ARMOR: N/A**

**GOLD: ???**

They scowled at the HP and flopped back. If they're unable to sleep, they're unable to heal. The only other way would be going downstairs and eating something. That was the last thing Chara wanted to do but the only other choice they had. The had no idea if anyone was downstairs or in their room, nor did they have any idea if anyone was home.

Worth a fucking shot.

Swinging their legs off the bed, the extra rest™ had helped in their balance and shit. Chara sighed as they wobbled towards the door, gripping the frame and wall to help them walk downstairs. So far, it was dark with only the street lights and nightlights Tori had put in the hallway to give Chara any sense of where they were going. The stairs were a bit harder, their legs shaking as they gripped the rail with such intensity their hands hurt but they made it into the living room. No one was sitting on the couch or at the table - even the kitchen light was off and normally Papyrus, Toriel, and Undyne would be in there. They didn't see any other light coming from the rooms upstairs so everyone was either out or in bed.

Taking the actually rare opportunity, Chara pushed off the wall to walk through the living room and into the kitchen. They barely were able to get two feet close when their Soul came out in combat, encase in the dark blue magic and they were thrown into the wall once again.

**HP 6/32**

A pained cry left their lips, trying to grab ahold of anything on the wall.

**HP 4/32**

Sans sat on the couch, one hand covered in the same magic - his left eye flaming that color - and facing Chara. 

"Sans! Stop!" They shouted, struggling to even move.

**HP 2/32**

So this is how they'll die? Y/n would be so disappointed in them to know they didn't put up even a little fight but he was more understanding. If he knew they were low in health and couldn't move, maybe he'd let it slide.

Sans dropped Chara before they could die, watching as they fell to their knees coughing.

**HP 1/32**

"What the hell?! I haven't done anything! Papyrus, Mom, Frisk, Flowey - everyone is still alive!" They glared in the direction Sans was, rubbing their chest soothingly.

His baritone voice came from the doorway of the kitchen as he blocked it. "then why were you going in here? you should be sleeping."

Chara rolled their eyes and stood with much struggle. "I've been trying but I haven't been able to. I'm also hungry, I was gonna get some food. Plus, I can't even reach any knives without the help of someone so-" they blew a raspberry, leaning on the wall as they had trouble standing.

Sans' eye flashed blue flames but he just stood there, staring at Chara threateningly. They were confused, definitely but after a few seconds a few packages of fruit snacks flew into his hands and he tossed them to Chara. They caught the packets and ate the first one greedily, not caring if Sans was watching.

**You ate the 'FRUIT SNACKS'. You gained 5 health. Your health is now 6/32.**

Sans nodded and pointed towards the stairs. "now go back to bed," he growled.

Chara blew another raspberry, slowly making their way back to the dark room and slamming the door shut, munching on more fruit snacks. Slowly, but surely, their health increased until it was  **26/35.** Sighing, they silently thanked the fact that certain food increased their health and lied back down under the covers, this time allowing sleep to overtake them.

**Author's Note:**

> This may have more chapters if I can remember to update. Same goes for The Insane.


End file.
